supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Math Open at Indian Wells
The 2019 Math Open at Indian Wells is the fourth edition of the tournament, held from 11-23 February, 2019. It was moved from March due to IndyCar racing at Circuit of the Americas that weekend as in future years, it is likely keeping it's February slot. IndyCar chose to use that date, as Indian Wells hosted the Oracle Challenger Series as well as the BNP Paribas Open. The first two rounds had to be at the Circuit of the Americas due to IndyCar's full-time testing at the track. The first two rounds that the Math Open tournament used was called the "IndyCar Spring Training". It will return to Indian Wells for the original tournament for the third round and beyond. Abomasnow postponed for the draw on Saturday and Friday was due to Abomasnow's filming of Pee Saderd's episode of I Can See Your Voice Thailand. Beartic was the defending champion, but lost to the Rabbit Mask singer Joey Fatone in the quarterfinals. Qualified countries The list of countries attempting to qualify were announced by Team Unseeded members Flygon and Dragalge while celebrating Abomasnow's participation in กิ๊กดู๋ สงครามเพลง เงาเสียง, during the 2018 Swiss Open. Eventually, Abomasnow held the last episode, as the show is going to be axed. Abomasnow then moved the first round ATP matches on Tuesday to before IndyCar's, due to their participation on the show. It meant Alexander Rossi's match is scheduled for the morning, due to Rossi playing Dominic Thiem. However, instead, Flygon and Dragalge did the seedings at the 2019 Roar Before the Rolex 24 at Daytona after the final. IndyCar released a shortlist of countries attempting to qualify: Bold determines countries that qualified for the seedings. ;AFC *' (Will Power)' * (Henry Zhang) * (Conor Daly) * (Maneesh Gupta) * (Palitchoke Ayanaputra) * (Allen Ford) *' (Apolo Anton Ohno)' * (Melmetal) *' (Jirayu La-ongmanee)' * (Kan Kantathavorn) *' (Jakkapat Wattanasin)' ;CAF * (Altaria) * (Boloy Lokombo) * (Cofagrigus) * (Meltan) * (Cedric Ceballos) * (Shawn Marion) ;CONCACAF *' (James Hinchcliffe)' * (Salandit) *' (Nidoking)' *' (Patricio O'Ward)' * (Alfonso Ribeiro) * (Magearna) ;CONMEBOL * (Sceptile) * (Incineroar) *' (Larvesta)' * (Rowlet) * (Dragonair) * (Drew Lachey) * (Haxorus) *' (Graham Rahal)' ;OFC None of them qualified ;UEFA *' (Jinjett Wattanasin)' *' (Chris Nicholson)' * (Thundurus) *' (Decidueye)' * (Tyranitar) *' (Metagross)' *' (Beartic)' * (Cody Nickson) *' (Josef Newgarden)' *' (Milo Manheim)' *' (Ueli Kestenholz)' * (Avalugg) *' (Jonathan Bald)' * (Philip Demers) *' (Simon Pagenaud)' *' (Adam Rippon)' * (Inkling) *' (Honchkrow)' * (Cameron Marshall) * (Scolipede) *' (Marko Manieri)' * (Litten) * (Machamp) * (Magmortar) * (Skorupi) * (Jordan Fisher) * (Rashad Jennings) * (Tanont Chumroen) *' (Joey Fatone)' * (Diggersby) *' (Vaporeon)' *' (Pee Saderd)' *' (Volcarona)' *' (Ryan Hunter-Reay)' * (Cameron Prošić) *' (Mario Lopez)' *' (Heracross)' *' (Chespin)' *' (Pidgeot)' *' (Scott Dixon)' Seeds *Rankings are determined by Flygon and Dragalge at the announcement, at the 2019 Roar Before the Rolex 24 at Daytona. Other entrants The following players received wildcards into the singles main draw: * Bobby Bones * Mark Dacascos * Peter Driscal * Luke Garner * Cole Matthews * John O'Hurley * Adam Spencer Ross * Yuttana Puangklang The following players received entry from the qualifying draw: * Popetorn Soonthornyanakij * Palitchoke Ayanaputra * Jirayu Tangsrisuk * Atom Chanagun * Jirakorn Sompithak * Pramote Pathan * Apiwat Pongwat * Peerapat Thanewong * Anuwat Sanguansakpakdee * Issara Kitnitchi * Ice Saranyu * Korapat Kirdpan * Nat Thewphaingam * Surachai Wongbuakao * Witsarut Himmarat * Ronnadet Wongsaroj Withdrawals * Larry Birkhead → replaced by Chompoo Fruity * Pietro Fittipaldi → replaced by Donald Bennie * Cameron Mathison → replaced by Pachara Chiravithat * Robert Wickens → replaced by René Binder Champions Singles * Pee Saderd def. Joey Fatone, 6–0, 6–0. This was Saderd's first major title since the 2018 Robert Wickens Paralyzed Cup. IndyCar Spring Training The Spring Training test was the reason for the move from Indian Wells to COTA for the first two rounds of the tournament, Monday-Thursday. All first and second round matches had to be tested at the track and one motorsport lap. The best driver would go on to the next round. Practice 1 Decidueye used it's result from The Mask Project A to top Volcarona, Josef Newgarden, RC Enerson and Joey Fatone. Both Decidueye and Volcarona had rookie drivers in the testing. All but Enerson were part of the UFO mask team with Abomasnow that was heavily defeated by Pokémon Sun and Moon as well as Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. One of the top five Math Open seeds, Jirayu La-ongmanee, finished 22nd. It was likely due to La-ongmanee's commitments with IndyCar, Pee Saderd's I Can See Your Voice Thailand episode, and Hoh Family. Kyle Kaiser didn't even record a lap time in the session. Therefore, the bottom four (three if only one of the Takuma Sato captains counted); were Jirayu La-ongmanee, Apolo Anton Ohno, Ed Jones and Larvesta. IndyCar Spring Testing Practice 1 Results Practice 2 Once again, Decidueye used it's result from The Mask Project A to top Will Power, Hélio Castroneves, Heracross and Scott Dixon. Some drivers had a downfall result from the first practice, such as RC Enerson, Volcarona, Joey Fatone, and Josef Newgarden. Once again, one of the top five Math Open seeds, South Korean Celebrity Family Feud rookie of the year, Kao Jirayu La-ongmanee, placed outside the top 20, in 23rd. The fruitless Tuesday COTA test for both Jirayu La-ongmanee and Apolo Anton Ohno continued, as they placed in the bottom four again with Kyle Kaiser and Larvesta. Larvesta finished last in both Tuesday sessions. IndyCar Spring Testing Practice 2 Results Practice 3 Decidueye used it's skills again to top the hands of Metagross, Simon Pagenaud, Scott Dixon and Josef Newgarden. Jack Harvey was a notable big mover and finished 6th. Notably, once again, neither Apolo Anton Ohno nor Jirayu La-ongmanee can't find a top 20 finish in the practices once again. The no.30 car finished last in the session, which was the reason for the 2018 Feud Rookie of the Year's Instagram struggles and better tournament results. IndyCar Spring Testing Practice 3 Results Practice 4 This is the only time a driver other than Colton Herta, or a captain other than Decidueye topped the session all testing long. In the case, it was Alexander Rossi captained by Metagross. Rossi lost that opportunity to captain Belgium for 2019 - tiebreaker was on Feud finals played in the 2018 season. Rounding the top five were Decidueye, Ryan Hunter-Reay, Heracross and Graham Rahal. Larvesta went down the results in three of the four sessions held, finishing 23rd. For the first time all testing, neither Jirayu La-ongmanee nor Apolo Anton Ohno ended up in the bottom five. Instead, both La-ongmanee and Ohno finished 12th. IndyCar Spring Testing Practice 4 Results Trivia *Abomasnow wanted Pee Saderd to be the top seed for both the Math Open as well as the revamped 2019 Sebring Open. **The Sebring Open seedings will be announced before the start of the tournament; depending on Abomasnow's look of an I Can See Your Voice Thailand episode that sees Russia as next week. *For a reason, Abomasnow rescheduled the Wednesday quarterfinal matches (Pee Saderd vs. Josef Newgarden; Mario Lopez vs. Jirayu La-ongmanee) from a 11 AM (2 PM EST) start to a 6 AM (9 AM EST) start time. **It also concentrates on Abomasnow's checking of the Pee Saderd episode of I Can See Your Voice Thailand. **Abomasnow got it wrong, and Lumyai Haithongkum was the guest artist. **Abomasnow talked with their clan members, and said that their episode will air in the first two weeks of March in 2019. Category:2019 in the United States Category:2019 in tennis